


It's A Cold and It's A Broken Hallelujah by khasael [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Songfic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tumultuous break-up, Draco reflects on his life before, during, and after his relationship with Harry, revisiting both the good and the bad moments, and finally is able to make his peace with what was and what he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Cold and It's A Broken Hallelujah by khasael [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's A Cold and It's A Broken Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29955) by Khasael. 



> As khasael says in her author notes, there are so many versions of this song out there, but in the end, I think Cohen says it best. The music is Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, from the 1994 album Cohen Live. Thanks to teas_me for having a listen and always being supportive and encouraging. khasael, my love, I promised you I'd podfic this one day. I hope you like it.

Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

25:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7o7ycameq4fel72/It's_a_Cold_and_it's_a_Broken_Hallelujah.mp3) | **Size:** 46 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jebejqi5li0chlh/Its_a_Cold_and_its_a_Broken_Hallelujah.m4b) | **Size:** 48 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
